


Paranoid Or Leo Valdez Hates Ghosts

by ypsese



Series: Change of Scenery [11]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff & Humour, Forehead Kisses, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Kisses, Storms, sp00ky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ypsese/pseuds/ypsese
Summary: "I'm outtie. This is some paranormal shit."  Leo exclaimed as he unravelled himself from your blanket, flailing his arms and bolting for the front door.Either your father (Zeus) was playing the scariest prank known to mankind, or some good ole fashion ghost hunting needed to be put into action.





	Paranoid Or Leo Valdez Hates Ghosts

✽

The sky was covered in darkness. A shroud of heavy grey clouds hung over the city making the weather cold and humid. How it could be both of those at once you didn't understand.

But every now and then lightning would spear through the darkness and scare the bejesus out of anyone would wasn't prepared. That or the thunder would rumble so hard that the ground would shake and things would start to fall and break. 

R.I.P Nana's vase. You will be missed. 

"Your old man must be really cranky today," Leo commented into the side of your neck. 

"I dunno..." You trailed off, trying to defend your father.

"...He must just be playing a stressful game of Majong." 

"It is a difficult game..." Leo agreed as he shifted around in the sheets.

After a long and boring mission in the mountains, it had started to pour down with rain. And only when it got torrential did Chiron call you back and allow you both to go home.

His hands were sitting softly on your hips and she could feel every comforting brush of his thumb on your bones. His hands were callous,  warm and covered in grease. 

But you loved them. But he would grin every single time goosebumps would ripple across your skin. It bugged you to no end but the short rumbling laugh that would escape him was enough forgiveness for you.

He loved to caress your smooth skin and trace the delicacies of your scars. They were mismatched and uneven on your body but showed a map of the victories and losses you had been through. A jagged tipped one ran directly up your spine and he liked to lap his fingers up and down it to soothe you. 

Once they arrived at the apartment. Leo had stripped from his CHB tee-shirt and pranced around the house like an orangutang, claiming he was performing a ceremonial ritual to rid the rain from our clothesline.

It didn't work.  

He then had to make like a human torch and rush out to the rooftop and collect your now soaked clothes from the line. All the while you were still shivering and your shallow breaths were quiet and timid, opposite to your personality.

"You're so stupid," Leo muttered as he laid you both down on the sheets and shimmied you underneath.

"I know." You pressed a kiss to his throat as your hands run up his chest and around his neck, playing with the warm tassels of dark hair on his nape.

You curled into his grip, resting your head on his warm shoulder and allowing his body heat to consume your being. Content in his embrace you allowed your eyes to flicker close and your to teeth to stop chattering.

"Love you." He croaks out as he shifts between reality and delusion -- a purgatory of sleep visions. You smile and your cheeks swell happily. Despite being sick and injured, you were unexplainably happy in that one moment.

"Love you too. Bad-Boy Supreme."

"Don't make it hetero." He mocked seriously. 

"Wow," You commented, mocking surprise. "And to think all of Jason's lecturing went to waste after one sentence."

"A downward spiral." He confirmed. 

" _Wearing 3 quarter sleeves is scandalous._ " You snorted when as you watched Leo imitate Jason by crossing his arms over his chest and curve his eyebrows. 

"Being alone in a room with someone always leads to sex." You put on your best Chiron voice.

"Why don't we jump in a lake and quack at old women for bread because we are so poor."

"Wifi's down, have to drink my own piss." Soon you were both breaking down into fits of giggles. 

A loud crackle of thunder sent the bedroom lights into disco mode and they started to flicker and strobe across the walls. You squirmed when the lights turned off and everything seemed darker again.

"That was--" Leo went to speak but was cut off by the bedroom door slamming closed so abruptly that the loud shooting noise rattled his brain. 

"I'm outtie. This is some paranormal shit." Leo exclaimed as he unravelled himself from your blankets and flailed his hands, bolting for the front door.

Either your father (Zeus) was playing the scariest prank known to mankind, or some good old fashion ghost hunting needed to be put into action. 

 "Hey!" You called out angrily. "Don't leave me here, you cowardly birthday candle!" 

✽


End file.
